particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Federal Election, 4183
The Dorvish Federal Election of November 4183 was an election cycle in Federal Republic of Dorvik. Elections were due to take place in December 4184, however the elections were held before the statutory time due to the dissolution of the Socialist Reich's Party. People elected 505 representatvies to the Federal Assembly and the President of Dorvik for a four year term. Presidential election Presidential election 4183 was a part of the Federal Election in Federal Republic of Dorvik. People elected the next president for a 4 year term. The incumbent president, Milan Heidelberg from the Conservative Union was eligible to seek re-election for a 4th term but refused to seek re-election due to his deteriorating health condition. Patricia Ahtisaari, attorney from Kordaw, became the official candidate of the Conservative & Centrist Coalition, endorsed by the Libertarian Party, Progress Democrats and Center Party. Her main competitor was Michael Hinterbacher from Union of Democratic Socialists. The first round, held on November 1st, ended with a decisive advantage of Patricia Ahtisaari with 32.86% of votes, however with 18 percentage point shy from needed 50% Ahtisaari and Hinterbacher proceeded to the second round. In the second round, on November 14th, Ahtisaari won with overwhelming 63.53% of votes while Hinterbacher got 36.27%. Ahtisaari's result became the second milestone after Grossberg's result of 60.35% in Presidential election of December 4164, where one of the candidates won with over 60% of votes. Ahtisaari was sworn in as the President the following day. 3.37pp) All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority November 4183 | image1 = | leader1 = Alexander Juncker | leader_since1 = | party1 = Konservative Union | fraction1 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election1 = 204 (KZK 293), 39.72% | seats1 = 138 (KZK 196) | seat_change1 = 66 | popular_vote1 = 17,379,221 | percentage1 = 26.71% | swing1 = 13.01pp | image10 = | leader10 = Hans Füller | leader_since10 = | party10 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | fraction10 = Left Coalition (Dorvik) | last_election10 = 54, 10.95% | seats10 = TBD | seat_change10 = TBD | popular_vote10 = TBD | percentage10 = % | swing10 = TBDpp | image7 = | leader7 = Frauke v.d. Layern | leader_since7 = | party7 = Zentrumspartei | fraction7 = | last_election7 = 110, 21.46% | seats7 = 38 | seat_change7 = 72 | popular_vote7 = 4,951,652 | percentage7 = 7.61% | swing7 = 13.85pp | image5 = | leader5 = Hannes Ellmenreich | leader_since5 = | party5 = Progress Democrats | fraction5 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election5 = 54 (KZK 293), 10.78% | seats5 = 40 (KZK 196) | seat_change5 = 14 | popular_vote5 = 5,183,538 | percentage5 = 7.97% | swing5 = 2.81pp | image9 = | leader9 = Ralf Leiner | leader_since9 = | party9 = Libertarian Party (Dorvik) | fraction9 = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | last_election9 = 35 (KZK 293), 7.06% | seats9 = 18 (KZK 196) | seat_change9 = 17 | popular_vote9 = 2,532,169 | percentage9 = 3.89% | swing9 = 3.17pp | image2 = | leader2 = Michael Hinterbacher | leader_since2= | party2 = Bund Demokratischer Sozialisten | fraction2 = | last_election2 = 14, 3.04% | seats2 = 82 | seat_change2 = 68 | popular_vote2 = 10,482,653 | percentage2 = 16.11% | swing2 = 13.07pp | image3 = | leader3 = Mathias Wilderberg | leader_since3 = | party3 = Freiheit Partei | fraction3 = | last_election3 = NEW | seats3 = 66 | seat_change3 = 66 | popular_vote3 = 8,533,391 | percentage3 = 13.12% | swing3 = 13.12pp | image4 = | leader4 = Janet Jones | leader_since4 = | party4 = Liberalen Arbeiterpartei | fraction4 = | last_election4 = NEW | seats4 = 54 | seat_change4 = 54 | popular_vote4 = 6,740,828 | percentage4 = 10.36% | swing4 = 10.36pp | image6 = | leader6 = Erica Klausenburg | leader_since6 = | party6 = Social Democratic Party (Dorvik) | fraction6 = | last_election6 = NEW | seats6 = 38 | seat_change6 = 38 | popular_vote6 = 5,045,128 | percentage6 = 7.76% | swing6 = 7.76pp | image8 = | leader8 = Joseph Jiebels | leader_since8 = | party8 = Volkes Nationale Partei | fraction8 = | last_election8 = NEW | seats8 = 19 | seat_change8 = 19 | popular_vote8 = 2,533,403 | percentage8 = 3.89% | swing8 = 3.89pp | title = Largest faction | posttitle = Largest faction after election | before_election = Emilly Wagner | before_party = Conservative & Centrist Coalition | after_election = Michael Hinterbacher | after_party = Left Coalition (Dorvik) |color1 = 000080 |color2 = 006400 |color3 = D3D3D3 |color4 = 20B2AA |color5 = E6B800 |color6 = FF0000 |color7 = 9900cc |color8 = 8FBC8F |color9 = FF4500 |color10 = B22222 }} Parliamentary Election The second part of the Dorvish electoral cycle was the election of 505 representatives to the Federal Assembly. The Conservative Union took the first place with, 26% of votes and 138 seats (loss of 66 seats. This major drop is considered to be caused by Emilly Wagner's decission to go on her political retirement. Ten parties in total took part in the 4183 elections. Second place was taken by the Union of Democratic Sociallists with 16% of votes and 82 seats in the parliament. Freedom Party, new right-wing party, established by former KU politician, Mathias Wilderberg won an astonishing number of 66 seats with 13.12% of votes. The Liberal Worker's Party which re-entered dorvish political scene got 54 seats with 10.36% of votes. The Conservative & Centrist Coalition saw a mixed bag of results. It became the second largest alliance in the Federal Assembly, with 196 seats compared with 293 in the previous term. The Progress Democrats won 40 seats with 10.78% of votes. The Libertarian Party won just 18 seats with 7.06% of votes. The Social Democratic Party of Dorvik, which led a nation-wide campaign, despite big hopes and expectations, managed to get only 38 seats mostly in Kordusia.It fielded only one candidate in the region of Miktar and 15 it's 19 seats in Kordusia were from in and around the city of Haldor. The Centre Party had suffered the biggest loss of support and seats mainly due to the leaked talks of the party leadership in which Frauke von der Layern, declared that the Center Party will cease the co-operation with the KZK. Party lost 72 seats and took 7th place with 38 seats. Results Federal Assembly Category:Elections in Dorvik